civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The UAE (Sheikh Zayed)
The UAE led by Sheikh Zayed is a custom civilization mod by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from Regalman, Uighur_Caesar, TarcisioCM and Darthstarkiller. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview: The UAE The UAE is a small nation along the Persian gulf, founded in 1971. Traditionally a hotbed of international trade, the lands of the UAE have been dominated by trading cities and empires for centuries, and today is no exception. Following their independence from the UK in 1971, the UAE quickly asserted itself as a regional power and became exceedingly wealthy, growing Dubai and Abu Dhabi, the nation's two main cities, into world-famous metropolises. Sheikh Zayed Sheikh Zayed was born the fourth son of an obscure Emirati Sheikh in an era of economic decline and harship among his people. From here, he rose to become the most important Emir of Abu Dhabi, the president of the UAE and one of the richest men in the middle east, if not the world. Sheikh Zayed was a fervent servant of his fellow citizens and worked to ensure none would face economic hardship like that of his childhood, creating free universities, hospitals and schools, all without taxes. Dawn of Man Welcome, oh Sheikh, the world is richer for your presence. Though you began your reign as the lowly Emir of a single emirate of barely a few thousand people on the edge of the brutal Arabian desert, under your tutelage the harsh region soon blossomed into a garden of delights scarcely imagineable by your forebearers. In 1971 you led your people to independence and unified the seven emirates of Trucial Oman into the UAE, and within decades the federation had grown into a regional power. All over the world, the mere mention of your megacities conjures up visions of riches beyond the wildest dreams of the most ambitious dreamer. You grew the UAE into one of the richest places on earth, and opened the harsh desert to the world, where it became a global centre for tourism, business and the arts. Under the tutelage of you and your fellow monarchs, some of the greatest wonders of the 21st century were constructed - the tallest towers, the most opulent hotels and the most beautiful palaces. Sheikh, the people of the gulf now look to you to bring them gold, silver and diamonds galore. Will you make the UAE into a a hub for the rich and famous - a land of wealth and oppurtunity? Will you turn your megacities into the shining pearls they should be, glistening in the Arab sun? Can you build a civilisation that stands the test of time? Introduction: '''"Ahlan wa sahlan, Friend! I swear, it's far too hot today. Come, come, I know some beautiful places nearby where we might wait out this weather. You can tell me all about your land on the drive!" '''Defeat: "I did my best. Let us see who's laughing in the next life habibi. The paradise I have built here, the one that now lies in ruins thanks to you, is but a pale imitation of the gardens that await me and my people in the next life." Defeat: '''"Hold on to what you can. The desert, my people, and above all, Allah, will punish you for every inch of territory you desecrate with your being." Unique Attributes Strategy Sheikh Zayed's UA is Yallah Habibi! Which means for every 500 Gold you get 5% Tourism in the Capital and cities with a Wonder. Upon constructing a Wonder recieve Gold for every other previously made Wonder in said city. The Qasimi Raider gets it's movement points back when it captures a ship or plunders a Trade Route, and you get additional gold from attacking trade Routes. The Burj takes 20% of the city's Gold input and turns it into tourism, and any wonders in the city give off 2 Gold and Tourism. When you can, adopt Commerce and try your best to be neutral or friendly to establish many Trade Routes capturing Petra and The Colossus if you're lucky to add more Trade Routes. When there's some jerk near you spam the Qasimis his way but focus on attacking his ships and plundering only. With the amount of Gold you've hoarded you can go for a Cultural Victory and shout "Yallah Habibi!" Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Establish Dubai Inc. Our cities have taken to the free market like a duck to water, its time for the government to get a piece of the action. By establishing a number of corporations in league with the government, from airlines to real estate, we'll be able to generate business and allow more money to flow directly into our coffers Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be UAE (Zayed) * Must have researched Economics * Must be constructing a Wonder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 400 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Engineer specialists yield +2 Gold * Purchasing buildings and units with Gold yields Great Engineer points Found the Gulf Cooperation Council The Federation of our seven small Emirates into a great and wealthy nation has demonstrated that smaller countries, working together, can achieve great things. By pushing for greater ties with our trading partners, nomatter how small, we may all continue to prosper far beyond what others would even imagine! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be UAE (Zayed) * Must have at least 5 City State allies * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1000 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 production and +2 food from trade routes with city states, increased if allied 'Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now smoking your dokha and driving around in golden Ferraris. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: Code, Design, Text, Art * TarcisioCM: Art (Leaderscene, Icons) * Uighur_Caesar: Code (lua) * DarthStarKiller: Art (Leaderscreen) * Regalman: Art (Map) Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Urdnot_Scott Category:All Civilizations